The Chosen's Failure
by Sammy-Jo
Summary: WoT fic that takes place near the eighth book. The Chosen have finally gotten on the Great Lord's last nerve and blown it. They are to be put in the custody of one who walks in the Light. Who will it be? Wait, isn't that....?!
1. An Unexpected Proposition

Hi Everyone!

This is another WoT fic! It's very weird, and it would be very unlikely to happen, in fact, it would _never_ happen except in my own twisted imagination ;). but I thought it was cool, so I'm writing about it J . This takes place around the end of the seventh book, beginning of the eighth. Although I am the only one that wrote this story, I put my friend Kasey in as Moghedien (aka The Spider), and myself in as Egwene. I am Samantha or Sammy in this story. Flame all you want. Enjoy!

__

The Chosen's Failure

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Proposition  
***************************

YOU HAVE ALL FAILED ME. MY CHOSEN WERE TO BE THE STRONGEST. YOU LET THOSE WHO WOULD OPPOSE ME WIN. YOU MUST BE PUNISHED. FOR ETERNITY.  
  
Even hearing those words of condemnment from the Great Lord did not stop the feeling of ecstasy filling Grendael's body. The sweet feeling of joy gave life more meaning, even more so than the One Power. Perhaps even more than the True Power. At the same time the life was pouring into her, shaking her from head to foot, Grendael felt as if she might burst from the pain. None of this showed on her face of course. She was scared, yes, but no matter what confinement the Great Lord damned her to, she would find a way back into his good graces. Then maybe _she_ would rise above even the _Great Morridin_. The name into her head with every scrap of sarcasm she could manage. The man couldn't even channel _saidin_! She would not name him Nae'blis, never.  
At the sudden silence, Grendael snapped back to reality. _I musn't let my thoughts wander_, she thought with contempt. Studying the faces of the other Chosen, she nearly scowled at the sight of Kasey. The Spider always worked from the shadows. Everyone thought that Kasey worked from the shadows because she was cunning, but truth be told, Kasey was a coward who only showed her face when the time was right and the odds were in her favor. The Spider had a grimace on her face and was sobbing, no, _shrieking_ for forgiveness. Pleading on her knees! The woman was a pathetic milksop!  
Grendael was distracted as Shaidar Haran entered. She curtseyed slightly with a nod of her head, but that was all that was required of her. She was the only one besides Mesaana and Samael wise enough to realize kneeling to the lead Myrdraal, the Hand of the Shadow, would give them great leeway with him. The others of the Chosen, _who's left of the Chosen_, she corrected herself wryly, had their faces pressed to the floor. The news he had for them could not have been more shocking than Kasey given the bravery award.  
"You are to be given the deepest..._shame_..." the Myrdraal twisted his mouth wryly at the word, then quickly recovered. Strange. Shaidar Haran never slipped. There was a first time for everything. "This shame entails that you will be given into the... custody... of one who..." There it was! The sun must have turned green and the moon and stars bright pink. "One who walks in the Light." Kasey wailed even louder and even Grendael could not stop an astonished gasp. "She is an...Aes Sedai...one with the rebels. Their Amyrlin Seat." Shaidar Haran cleared his throat. Coughed! This time his voice was quite sardonic, Grendael noted. "_Samantha Aes Sedai, Watcher of the Seals, The Flame of Tar Valon, the Amyrlin Seat_. She is a girl of age 18." This time, The Spider Fainted, Mesaana paled, Samael's eyes glazed over, and Grendael let out a shriek of her own. "The Great Lord will call her now. She is not...required...to join the Shadow. We will give her no explanation, only leave you all in her custody, in a place only she can Travel to. She has no instructions, so really the witch can do what she wants with you." Grendael nearly sighed in relief. What could a witch, one who walked in the Light, a _girl_, possibly do to them? She wouldn't know the first thing. Why, she'd probably have them running her _errands_.  
**********  
Gathering his belongings, Samael wished he could have been there when the girl Samantha Sedai, Green Ajah apparently, was summoned. The look on her face would have been _priceless_. He thought of ways to get into the witch's good graces. Perhaps she would be pretty, even beautiful. Perhaps even funny, with a musical laugh, a quality he admired in women. He could ask Semirhage to Heal the scar the turned the corner of his mouth up into a sneer. Even Grendael herself said he would be fit for one of her pets if he did not have the scar. His body was rock hard muscle, unlike Demandred's, a quality women adored in him. He could think of _many_ ways to enter Samantha's good graces. Perhaps this would not be so bad after all.  
******************  
Semirhage put her last dress into her bag and Traveled to the place where Shaidar Haran would be waiting to take them to their destination. She calmed herself and tried to see where she could get the upper hand with Samantha. She was the best Healer of all the Chosen, perhaps in all the world. Those services would certainly be something to offer. Then again, she was Green Ajah. Perhaps she would not be so interested in Healing after all. Semirhage contemplated the situation. A smile slowly came to her thin red lips.  
****************  
Kasey was terrified out of her mind. Two of the Mother's, she had come to think of her that way, friends, Nynaeve and Elayne, had captured her and put an _a'dam_ around her neck. The other Chosen would likely be thinking of ways to charm, or even harm, the Mother, because she walked in the Light. Kasey knew differently. The Mother tolerated almost nothing. The Spider nearly fainted again.  
************  
Sammy watched the Forsaken behind the wall made of the Power. They could not see her, but she could see them. None of them looked meek in the least, except perhaps Kasey, but she looked more terrified than any other emotion. She sized them up, expressionless, aware of Morridin at her side. Demandred, one of only two males, did not look very strong, nor did he look to be of any use. In truth, he looked like a rat, eager to please. Sammy knew it was all an act. He would be kissing her feet and licking her boots. Literally. Samael on the other hand, looked quite strong. He would make a fine chair for her to sit on. The women, aside from Kasey of course, would look pretty with a fine, silvery collar on. Courtesy Elane, of course. Sammy might even be lucky and have a matching bracelet. There was one she did not recognize though. Standing this close to them, she could sense that this woman was more powerful than perhaps even Grendael. She turned to Morridin, who handed her two _cour'souvra_, mind traps. She smiled a thin-lipped smile as she put them around her neck. "The first belongs to Kasey," spoke Morridin, "and the second belongs to Cyndane." So that was her name. Cyndane. Her power would not go to waste. Sammy seized the True Power, that the Dark One had surprisingly permitted her the use of, and made the _cour'souvra_ unbreakable. She then stroked them. Cyndane and Kasey gasped, feeling icy cold iron-clad fingers in their mind. It was quite pleasing, actually, but Sammy refused to smile in front of their Nae'blis. The very thought disgusted her. She turned back to the Forsaken, and then she could not help herself. She smiled evily. The..._Chosen_...would soon regret the day they were born. They would serve her. It was all she could do not to burst into the laughter of a madwoman. But she was not mad. Oh, not that.  
*************  
Morridin handed Samantha the mindtraps without expression, but inside he was positively _fuming_. How _dare_ the Great Lord give control of the Chosen to the witch. Anger was white hot inside him, brighter than balefire. He nearly seized the True Power, but the girl would surely notice. She gave her nod of dismissal. She _nodded_ to dismiss him, as if he wasn't Nae'blis, the most powerful who walked in the shadows next to the Great Lord himself, and she _nodded_! Fuming did his emotions no justice.

Hi!

Hope you enjoyed J . Next chapters will have her "breaking" them! 

  
*Sammy-Jo*


	2. The Amyrlin's Eyes and Ears

Hi!

I think I'm gonna follow certain parts of the book, and leave certain parts out. Oh, and all this is not necessarily in order. Hehehe please check out my other WoT fics too! J 

****

*Sammy-Jo*

Chapter 2: The Amyrlin's Eyes and Ears

"What was that you said, daughter?" Sammy asked. She really did need to pay attention. The Forsaken could be dealt with later. She had not had a chance to speak with them, even. Well, if speaking could be called her ordering them, and them obeying. The group did not have a chance even to be sent to their chambers before she was called back to Salidar. With a start that did not show on her face, Sammy realized that Siuan was repeating herself.

"…bothering you, you're never like this, Mother. I was just telling you that my network of eyes and ears can only go so far. They cannot possibly head to Ebou Dar, Caemlyn, Cairhien and the Venir Mountains all at once. We must see what…the boy…" that was what all the sisters called Rand. "…is up to. As he can Travel, sp…watching him requires more than I ha…"

"I have my own network of eyes and ears, daughter. They reside in the places you've named, and send information back to me. Or do you suggest that I cannot handle it?" Sammy smiled inwardly at the thought of making the Forsaken do her will. Why had she not thought of that before? Well, she had not had time, of course. She needed them to scout, though, and best it be quick, as the Aes Sedai in Salidar needed to get moving. She had already sent Elayne and Nynaeve after the Bowl, and Lan as well, but really, the sisters were so stubborn! Sammy almost regretted not telling Siuan about it, but she had to keep it a secret. Perhaps Elayne, Nynaeve, Aviendha and even Min could know. Perhaps not. Sammy would have to read her dreams to find if that would lead to disaster, or even worse, if it was necessary.

"Of course not, Mother. It's just how can you have so many eyes and ears after…?" Siuan stood up as Sammy did.

"I will have no more talk of it then, daughter. This is a secret between us, sealed to the Flame. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Siuan knew a dismissal when she saw one and left, muttering something about silverpikes under her breath.

Sammy headed to her maids' tent. Kasey had better be there, right on cue, or she was going to get more than just an earful. She came to the tents just as Chesa came running up to her.

"Mother! You'll never guess what happened. That little rat Karigan returned. I told her she would be lucky if the Mother would allow her to stay. In my opinion, deserters like her should be left to live on their own!"

Sammy knew Chesa did not mean it, but it was heartening nevertheless. "I will speak to her alone please, Chesa." Chesa was off with a quick "Yes, Mother," and disappeared into the servants quarters.

As soon as Sammy walked into the tent, Kasey threw herself to the ground and kissed the hem of Sammy's skirts. Excellent. That would not be part of her training, but would certainly be a part of the others'.

"Please, Great Mistress, Mother! I beg forgiveness for running away! I was here on time, just as you said, and I…"

Sammy toned out The Spider's whining voice. Wordlessly, and to Kasey's horror, Sammy slipped a silver collar around Kasey's neck, and fastened a bracelet around her own. She seized the True Power, and felt life as she never knew it pouring into her. She tried not to feel it, disgusted that she should feel such emotions from the Dark One's own power, but it did come in handy. She made Kasey's collar unbreakable, something nearly impossible with _saidar_, but easy with the True Power. 

"But Great Mistress! Surely I do not require one of these! After the other Chosen and I were placed in your custody. I will obey you! I would not go against one of the Great Lor--" she cut off in a series of shrieks and howls as Sammy sent sensations of switches all over her body. It was the last straw! How dare Kasey use words like Chosen and Great Lord in front of Sammy? But this would be the least of Kasey's problems, and compared to what the other Forsaken would go through, they would beg on bended knee for Kasey's treatment. But it was not required of Kasey, as the coward was almost broken already.

"You will call me Mother, not Great Mistress. I am not one of the Forsaken. There were words in your little speech that I do not like to hear, and I will never hear them again from your lips. Ask me if you want to know what they are." Sammy smiled ruthlessly. Kasey gulped.

"I understand, Mother," she rasped, meek as could be.

"Good." Sammy surprised Kasey and perhaps even herself by stroking Kasey's hair. Maybe there was more reason why the _sul'dam_ treated their _damane _like pets than the fact that they treated them like animals. Suddenly, Sammy realized she had to get the bracelet off. It was a filthy thing, and she could not start thinking like one of the Seanchan. "Remember my policy on lying, stealing, misused words and anything else I consider bad behavior. Remember the policy I had before, and double it." Kasey fainted. Sammy clawed off the bracelet in disgust, just as Chesa came in.

"Mother! Are you ok? I heard shrieks, and then…" she stopped as she saw Kasey on the floor.

"I'm afraid she was a bit stressed out, Chesa. I could barely get a sane word out of her, but she has agreed to stay on minimum food supply with no pay."

"Excellent terms, Mother," Chesa nodded approvingly. "I will make sure she knows how kind you have been."

"See that you do," Sammy said with a smile and a glint in her eyes.

***************************************************

Grendael paced her small room, trying to make the best of things as she always did, when suddenly a Gateway opened and a girl stepped through, wearing the stole the witches called the Amyrlin.

Grendael stared at the girl. Perhaps the witch was here to serve her. Grendael smiled welcomingly. Any would serve the Chosen, in any circumstances. It was a comforting thought. The girl did not smile, though.

"Is this any way to treat your mistress?" she spoke in cool tones. It was impossible to tell if she was mad or not.

"Mistress? I have no mistress. You will tell me what you are doing here and…"

She cut off as the girl stepped across the room, a silver collar and bracelet in her hand. "I am Mistress or Mother to you, but perhaps you have heard of me otherwise. I am Samantha Aes Sedai, the true Amyrlin seat. I walk in the Light, and you Forsaken must all obey me. You will find you do not like it if you do not obey my orders." Samantha snapped the bracelet around her own wrist, then clasped the necklace around Grendael's neck. Grendael nearly burst out laughing. Were these collars to mark her servants? The thought of Samael and Demandred walking around in silver necklaces was enough to make her burst. All that abruptly stopped when Samantha seized the True Power. Before Grendael could do anything, the witch had her bound spread-eagle against the wall, held up by the Power. It was not a very comfortable position, but if this was the worst she could do...

All thoughts came to and end at what the witch did next. First, Grendael felt each of her toes have the sensation of being ripped apart, skin, bone, nail, muscle and all. It was enough to make tears come out of her eyes, but she would not cry out for this woman. Strange to think of her as a woman now. Grendael groaned as the ripping spread up to her ankles and through her shins. Then, not only was the ripping happening all over her body, but she had the sensation of being dipped in boiling oil, and switches all over her raw skin. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She shrieked and wailed, more than she ever had in her entire life, and that was many Ages. Thinking this witch a softie did no good. Her shrieks seemed to have little effect on the woman, only to make the sensation's increase, and pinpricks were added to the pain, each pushing deeper than the last. Grendael could not help it. She howled, even louder than the shrieks, howled until her voice was hoarse, and still the witch just stood there. Perhaps pleading would work.

"Please! Mistress! Mother! I promise! I will obey you! Please! Ohhhhh please!" was what Grendael meant to say. It only came out in a series of sobs..

"I think I will leave you here until I come back tomorrow night. I do not have time for my servants to misbehave, and you have wasted my time. The pain will increase as you go on, and you will not pass out. Consider yourself lucky it is not for the week I am leaving you here." A smirk crossed Samantha's--her mistress's lips, the first sign of emotion shown. "Do you consider yourself lucky?" her mistress said in the tone fit for an infant…or for a dog. 

"YES! Please release me! I will do anything, anything!"

"I'm sorry, but you've wasted my time already. Farewell."

Her mistress must have no emotions. Strange, for one who walked in the Light.

****************************************

Sammy gasped inside her tent, panting for air. Tears ran down her cheeks. _You mustn't cry over the _Forsaken_ about this_, she chided herself. _You must train them quickly_. But she couldn't help it. She was proud of herself for showing no emotion, but…it was all she could do not to go back to Grendael and take her down off that wall. To distract herself, she visited Samael. _You are calm as a rosebud and they _will_ obey_.

****************************************

There did not seem to be much to do in the small, confined rooms but sleep. No food was brought. Apparently when his mistress thought he would be fed, he would be fed. Samael clenched and unclenched his fist. He would like to put them around the witch's neck. He had heard Grendael screaming through the paper-thin walls. Grendael never screamed. He had also felt great amounts of the True Power being woven. She had never been completely loyal to him, but there was no animosity between them either. He wanted to grasp _saidin_, but he knew he could not channel unless the girl gave him permission. He was abruptly awoken from his reverie at a sudden grasp on his arm, and realized it was his mistress. From hearing Grendael's screams, it must have meant she had shown no servitude, so Samael delivered a bow where his head nearly touched the floor, fit for a Queen's palace. He had no reaction from her that he could see. He rose and watched her. She still did not say a word. After griping his arm rather tightly, she made a fist and punched his chest. Samael nearly jumped. It did not hurt, but it was certainly unexpected. As he saw Samantha inspecting his legs, the first thought that came to mind was that she was looking him over as a suitable lover, but then he saw her eyes. There was nothing flirtatious in those deep brown pools. Then he knew what she was doing. She was…inspecting…him. Like a horse on market! Suddenly, she smiled, the first facial expression she had had the entire time. Surprisingly, it seemed genuine.

"Good muscle," was that admiration in her voice? She was certainly not coy. "Yes, I think you will be a good servant Samael. A bit stubborn, perhaps, but you are intelligent. You will learn quickly. Just be sure you do not waste my time."

Samael gasped as he felt the familiar sensation of _saidar_ being woven. It lashed out at him quite painfully, and he fell to the ground. He was forced into a position with knees on the ground and his face on the floor.

"Your first lesson is respect for your mistress. You will call me either Mistress or Mother, whichever pleases you. That is one of the only decisions I will allow you to make. Whenever you see me, you will rush over to me, bend into this position, and kiss the ground repeatedly until I order you to stop. If I do not, you will continue." She looked at him wryly. "You will not like the consequences if you do not. Do you understand, or must I impress it upon you?"

"I understand, Mistress," he said in a voice he hoped was meek.

"Second lesson. I snap my fingers, you immediately get on all fours, and you will be my…chair…it shows your servitude towards me, not that a mistress needs to explain herself." Just like that! Just like Grendael's pets!

Samantha snapped her fingers. Samael made no move to get on all fours, much less be her _chair_. Samantha made a tsk sound and sat down on the narrow bed. Was she giving him no punishment? 

"Now, Samael," her voice was dangerous now. "I thought you smart, but perhaps I was wrong. Must I make you be my horse as well." She smiled at the idea. _Smiled_! She snapped her fingers a second time. Slowly, Samael got down on all fours.

He screamed as she grasped the True Power. He had the sensation of being put through a meat grinder and being ripped to pieces. "Mistress!" he gasped. "I did what you asked."

"Apparently you are not as intelligent as I thought. You are to get down on all fours behind me right away. You wouldn't want me sitting on the ground, now would you?"

The meat grinder stopped. "But you were sitting on the bed!" The meat grinder started, only now there were twenty, and they were all over his body. He had never experienced such agony, much less lived it. He howled till he lost his voice.

"There are to be no excuses," Samantha said. "I'm afraid you've wasted my time as much as Grendael did. I had hoped you would learn quickly so I could release you to do my bidding. I will leave you here until I feel you have sufficiently learned your lesson." She stood up, and Traveled, without so much as a farewell. Of course, Samael hardly realized any of that.

**************************

Sammy lay again in her tent, panting. _They've turned me into a monster_, she thought. _Perhaps that is what the Dark One intended. I must not give in, but the Forsaken _will_ learn their lessons. Once they learn, there will be no need for the harshness._ Nonetheless, Sammy had had enough of the Forsaken for one day. She retired to her bed, hardly noticing Kasey kissing the hem of her skirt as she passed by.

***************************

Semirhage paced her cramped room furiously. As Grendael screamed, she knew this witch was tougher than most. When Samael screamed, she knew she was done for. No matter. She would offer her services to the witch. In the short time she had to find out about Samantha, she had been hearing of headaches plaguing the girl. She would stand above all the Chosen in Samantha Aes Sedai's eyes.

***************************

Hi all!

So….did you like it? I know, this one's a bit violent, but that's why I rated it pg-13! Not that you have to be 13 to read it or anything, but you get my point. The next chapters will not be as violent due to the fact that the other Chosen have learned from Sammy's examples, and obey without trouble. I hope you did like it, but flame if you want!

*Sammy-Jo*


	3. Plots Discovered

Hi!

Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is!

yay!

*Sammy-Jo*

__

Chapter 3: Plots Discovered

**********************************

Sammy nearly slumped in her saddle on the way to Tar Valon. They had finally left Salidar and were constantly on the move. Minor lords and ladies swore allegiance to her along the way and brought soldiers, but Sammy couldn't help wondering if that would be enough. Rumor had it that Elaida had received news of them, and had doubled the Tower guard. Sammy wanted no bloodshed, but she feared there would be some. Stifling a sigh, it came out as almost a groan. Siuan eyed her sideways, but she seemed to have been the only one to notice. She had been one of the few to know about "Karigan", and the first to know about her escape. She wondered why Kasey had come back, and often looked at Sammy quizzically when Siuan thought she wasn't looking.

Sammy already had too much on her mind, the Forsaken among the top. Tonight she was to take Grendael down from the wall. Sammy could not bear to put on Grendael's _a'dam_, because the woman was in such excruciating pain that Sammy had never felt before. She had thought she was turning into a monster. No, monsters were better than she. Perhaps the other Forsaken would learn from the others' examples and obey her. She wished she could require less of them, but anything less and they would take advantage of her. For some reason, that reminded her of Samael. She had made sure nothing showed on her face, but the man was handsome. But she would not—_could not_—think of one of the Forsaken in that way. She grimaced in disgust at the thought.

"Mother," Siuan asked softly. "If I may ask, are you alright?"

Sammy looked up. Siuan _never_ talked like that. She must have been displaying more emotion than she had thought. The woman had reason to speak softly, though. She could not give away Sammy's weaknesses. 

"I thank you for your concern, daughter, but I am fine." Sammy sighed. "Just fine."

Siuan nodded, but continued to look at Sammy with concern. She sat up as Lord Bryne galloped toward her. Sammy smiled inwardly. The woman was undoubtedly in love with the man. He made as much of a bow from his saddle as was possible.

"Mother," he was almost panting, most out of the ordinary for him. "My scouts have come back, Mother. They have reports of gigantic bird-like creatures in the sky. I believe they are the _raken_ of the Seanchan."

Oh, Light, no. Not the Seanchan. She couldn't deal with them right now. It was an effort not to finger her neck, where the collar from an _a'dam_ had rested not too long ago.

"Ready your men and the other troops, Lord Bryne. I do not want to rush head on into battle, but if the Seanchan have taken Ebou Dar, there may be no way to avoid it. And be careful. They have…_damane_…with them."

"A wise decision, Mother. We will try to avoid them at all costs."

A scout galloped up to Lord Bryne, panting. "We may have help, my Lord. The Dragon Reborn is the King of Illian. He is Traveling with his…" the man gulped, "his _Asha'man_ from the Black Tower.. We will need him as an ally, because the _Asha'man_ appear to be our only defense against the _damane_." _As if the sisters were helpless_!

"The King of Illian, did you say?" Sammy spoke in cool, clear tones, but she was full of disbelief. The man gave a start. Sammy felt a pang of irritation. The man had not even realized she was there!

"Yes, Mother. We are certain." He spoke quite uncertainly.

"We need him as an ally, Mother. These _damane_ are worse than a pool of live silverpike, and we could use some who can wield the Power without…without being attacked first." Siuan had reason to falter. She herself had been released from the Three Oaths when stilled, and since Nynaeve had Healed her, she had not resworn the Oaths. The other sisters did not know this, and Siuan's story of the Reds setting up Logain would be questioned.

"He will listen to me," Sammy stated bluntly. She was not certain, but she thought he would. If he could look past her title to the girl he grew up with. "After all, we were born in the same village," more to convince herself than the others. Lord Bryne nodded, and he and the scout saluted and galloped to give orders to the soldiers.

Sammy sighed. It had to be done. "Bring me the Sitters, Siuan. I will inform them, and give the instructions to organize the Circles of Thirteen." Siuan nodded and went to summon them. 

Sammy had organized the Circles. It just so happened that the Circle she led only had 11 others besides herself. The numbers had turned out that way, but Sammy had made sure her Circle was the one that held only 12. No others in the Circle besides Siuan knew that a 13th would be joining them. Sammy had instructed Kasey to join the Circle just as the starting two would move forward. With nearly every sister in the camp channeling, with luck, no one would realize an extra was channeling. Kasey would be excellent as a 13th addiction to the Circle. Not only would she be the last added, but if it were necessary, Sammy could order her not to channel as she could do with the other Forsaken, which would break her from the Cricle. Sammy did not know what that would do to the link, as that was normally not possible, but she didn't want to think about that. As Kasey was the strongest in the camp at the time and the _damane_ would be concentrating on the Circles, Kasey could attack without notice. From the _damane_, at least. And it was only a last resort. Odd to think of The Spider as useful. Casually, Sammy slipped Kasey's bracelet on, careful not to touch Grendael's. The woman seemed…content was the only word for it, lately. Content to do whatever Sammy wanted her to do, and content in her servitude. It was welcome, but Sammy couldn't help being suspicious. Unconsciously, she stroked Kasey's _cour'souvra_. At the sudden pangs of fear and pain from Kasey, she stopped. Whether Kasey was subdued for real or she was up to something, it was no way to treat a willing servant, if not exactly loyal.

*****************************************

Kasey had been quite pleased with herself. After only one beating from the Mother, a most painful one at that—she shuddered with the memory—she had received no more. She would be obedient. She would even serve the Mother on her small food supply, though some nights she sat up and pangs of hunger shot through her stomach. Life was really not that bad. That was what she told herself, to convince herself that she was content. If the Mother thought that she was comfortable in her position, surely she would allow Kasey more allowances than the other Chosen. Surely they were giving her more trouble. Especially Grendael and her pride.

When the—army—stopped for the night, she hurried to put up her tent she shared with the Mother's maids, then help with the Mother's tent. When she was done helping, she was exhausted. Planning on curling up in the narrow space that was hers , she was startled to see the Mother there, Quickly, she went into such a curtsy that her head brushed the ground. The mother gestured, and she stood. A curtsy was all she was able to do while at the camp because it would have looked rather strange for even a servant to be kissing the floor at her mistress's entrance.

"Karigan," the Mother said. She had to call her Karigan, as Kasey's name would surely be recognized.

"Yes, Mother?" Kasey murmured with lowered eyes.

"There is a Seanchan army out there, Karigan. You remember my instructions for you?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. I give you permission to serve when the time is right." The Mother could not give her permission to channel outright. An eavesdropping ward while talking to one of her servants would be most suspicious. Kasey was excited to channel again, though.

"I must attend to other matters now."

With that, Kasey dropped another curtsy and did not rise until the Mother was well outside the tent flap. Such actions of servitude were not required while others were around, but woe to one of the Chosen if they did not serve when the Mother snapped her fingers.

**********************************

It was not quite nightfall, but Sammy could not take it another minute. She Traveled to Grendael's room. She kept her face expressionless, but the woman was a terrible sight. She seemed to have shouted herself hoarse, and her usual neat composure was all in a disarray. Checking her weaves with the True Power, she found that the pain was still increasing. Releasing the weaves, Grendael fell into a heap on the floor. She immediately threw herself at Sammy's feet, kissing the hem of Sammy's dress incessantly. In between kisses, she cried out to her mistress.

"Please, Mistress! I live to serve you! I am the dirt beneath your feet! I am the seed, and you are the water! I am the worm, and you are the sun! I will crawl on my belly to you naked in the Waste to give you my last drop of water!"

Sammy was utterly disgusted, and nearly kicked the woman away. At the same time, having one of the Forsaken groveling at her feet was oddly…satisfying. She had to learn to obey, though. Sammy let the kisses and praise go on a few moments more, then stepped back and motioned for Grendael to stop. She stopped immediately, but did not look up from the floor.

"I trust you will obey me now." Sammy spoke in firm tones, but her insides churned.

"Yes, Mistress," Grendael murmured, still staring at the floor.

"That is good, because the next time you disobey me,-and there'd better not be any next time-the pain will last a week, constantly increasing."

Sammy snapped Grendael's bracelet on, and was confronted by a feeling of such fear, she almost threw the contraption across the room.

"This is an _a'dam_. Do you know what that is?" Confusion was the emotion that ran from the bracelet, but Grendael replied, "Yes, Mistress."

Sammy was furious. How _dare_ the woman lie to her after this. She gave Grendael the same treatment she had given Kasey through the _a'dam_.

"This is an _a'dam_. I can sense all of your emotions when I wear the bracelet, though you cannot sense mine. You did not know what it is, and you lied to me. I do not tolerate lying. My punishment is usually much harsher."

"Your mercy and kindness are too good for me," Grendael replied, subdued.

"Yes they are, Grendael, but you obviously will still disobey me, so I must take more drastic measures."

"Drastic measures, Mistress?" Grendael quivered.

"Silence! Did I give you permission to speak?" Without waiting for an answer, she strode across the room, a knife in her hand.

"Open your mouth." Grendael's mouth snapped open. Sammy scraped the knife along her tongue, gathering saliva.

"NOOOOOOO!" Grendael shrieked. Sammy seized _saidar_ and held the woman in place. She cut Grendael's right ear with the knife, drawing blood. She then Traveled to the spot Moridin had instructed her to go to. Where the Pattern was the weakest.

**********************************

Grendael shrieked hopelessly, wailed, flung herself at the wall of Air. She had prepared herself for whatever her mistress would do. Never had she dreamed this would happen. She shrieked even louder as she felt knives of icy cold steel stabbing her brain. The _cour'souvra _was finished.

***********************************

Siuan called at the door of Sammy's tent. "Mother?" she called softly. "Mother! Samantha! Oh blood and bloody ashes, you can't be asleep already! I—" she stopped as she lifted the tent flap and realized she was speaking to an empty tent. She saw Sammy's pouch lying on her still-made bed. Siuan made no move to touch it. Instead, she embraced _saidar_ and reached out with the Power, not really channeling, but searching for—there was a feeling of resonance by the Amyrlin's bed. A Gateway. Siuan drew a ragged breath. She did not have the Talent for reading weaves, but the young novice Nicola showed promise. Trotting, but not exactly running, she hurried to find the novice.

***********************************************

Sammy Traveled back to her tent, unraveling the weave as Aviendha had taught her to do. She scraped long fingernails over the newly made _cour'souvra_, wishing she could draw blood. Tucking it under her shift along with the other two, she started as Siuan, Leane and Nicola walked into her tent. Ran, stumbling over themselves was more like it.

"Daughters?" Sammy was shocked. She turned to Nicola. "And you, child! What are you doing out of bed?" The three stared at her as if she was the bloody Jak O' the bloody Shadows. Inwardly, Sammy tried to get a hold on her temper. The Forsaken had her on edge, and she had only visited Samael and Grendael. So far.

"I-I," Siuan grabbed a hold of herself. "I apologize, Mother, but you see, I came into your tent, and you weren't here. I sensed that a Gateway had been opened, and I—"

"What goes on in here is my business. I don't care if someone has used Compulsion in here. If I'm not in the room, I'm somewhere else. Understood?"

The three were still staring at each other! "Yes, Mother," they all chimed in unison.

As soon as they were well away from the tent, Sammy let out a sigh. If Siuan had been there when she came out of that Gateway—she didn't even want to consider the possibilities.

***********************************************

Mesaana slumped down on her hard bed and clutched her skirts so tight her knuckles turned white. Why had the witch not come to her yet? By the sounds of it, she had obviously visited Grendael and Samael. Perhaps the witch had visited the others and…no, it did not make sense. Mesaana would have heard something through the walls that were more like thin boards clumsily thrown into place between the rooms. She had also heard Semirhage pace her room, muttering under her breath. _Why_ had she not come? Would she come? Mesaana shook her head. Of course she would.

_What if she asks about the Black Ajah_? a voice in the back of her head mused. But that was preposterous. How could she possibly know about Mesaana's connections to the Tower? No, impossible.

*************************************

Leane muttered to herself in disbelief at the reports in her hands. Her eyes and ears had been loyal to her, and she had never doubted them, but this was just…beyond belief. The reports on the…Black Tower…said there were hundreds of men who could channel, and the numbers were still growing! Those in Salidar had never been fools enough to believe as Elaida did, that there were only 2 or 3 men who could channel. Sammy's estimate had been around 50, at the most 100. But _hundreds_! Leane wanted to sick up everything she had eaten that day. She jumped as a woman walked into her tent. Her heart skipped a beat, then she started breathing again as she realized it was Siuan.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock?" Leane whispered irritably, then stopped as Siuan channeled _saidar_ and wove a ward against eavesdropping.

"I don't know what Sammy is up to," she whispered hoarsely, "but we are going to do something about it."

*****************************************************************

Hi again!

Well? Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm planning on going off from things that happened in the book. Maybe, just maybe, a few of the Asha'man will swear loyalty to the *True Amyrlin Seat*. I don't know yet though. R/R, flame if you want, but tell me why.

*Sammy-Jo*


End file.
